


The first day is always the hardest

by Strayycarrot_1317



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, very slightly smutty towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayycarrot_1317/pseuds/Strayycarrot_1317
Summary: Husband/father Seungkwan gets emotional over his daughter's first day of school.





	The first day is always the hardest

**Author's Note:**

> The word "cock" is used, so this isn't exactly sfw, but it doesn't get any more smutty than some kissing and touching.

You knew that this was going to be a tearful day. It’s a day full of joy and anxiety, the day of your only child’s first day of school.

You hold Seungkwan‘s hand as you watch your daughter disappear, her backpack way too big on her small frame, her entire body bouncing up and down with each excited step.

Seungkwan squeezes your hand. He smiles through tears.

“I can’t believe we’re just letting our little girl go like that.”

You look back to the big school building, your heart sinking as you imagine your baby all alone in there.

“What if she’s not ready yet? What if she’s scared? I just wish they’d let us be there on the first day at least.”

Seungkwan let’s go of your hand and cups your face, making you look at him.

“She’s going to be okay. She’s brave, just like her mommy.”

You smile.

“But this is one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, just watching her walk away like this”, he admits.

You lean your head against his shoulder.

“She’s going to be okay”, you echo back to him. “It’s just a few hours, anyway. And if there’s a problem, the school will call us and we can just pick her up.”

You feel Seungkwan nod.

“Still, it’s going to be weird sitting at home without her.”

He’s right. The house will be so quiet without her adorable energy.

“Hey, you know what? Maybe we don’t have to go home just yet. Why don’t we go get some breakfast first?” You give him a quick peck on the cheek. “Maybe that will make time pass a little more quickly.”

Seungkwan nods and starts the motor of the car. “I just can’t believe how fast time has gone by.” He shakes his head. “It feels like just yesterday we watched her take her first steps, and now she’s so independent!”

You both smile at the memory. You share so many precious memories of your little girl growing up.

“Having her was the best decision we ever made”, you declare. You know without looking at him that he agrees. He adores both of you so much and it shows in everything he does. Sometimes you catch him just looking at your daughter with so much love and adoration in his eyes. You can’t believe how lucky you are to have him in your life.

“Thank you”, Seungkwan says, out of nowhere, sounding more than a little choked up. “Thank you for letting me be a part of all this. You’re such an amazing mother and I know I can’t always be there, but I’m just so grateful for everything you do…”

You want to give him a hug, but you don’t want to distract him while he’s driving.

“You’re a wonderful father, Seungkwan. You always make time for me and her, -“

“- but I can’t always be there”, he interrupts, clearly upset.

“Pull over.”

At the side of the road, you take him in your arms and hold him as tightly as you can.

“People have jobs, Seungkwan, that’s normal. So you can’t be there every day, but that’s okay, because I know that as soon as you come through the door, you’re absolutely focused on us. And as she gets older, she will know this too.”

He still doesn’t look fully convinced. You sigh. “It’s in the little things”, you explain. “The way you drop everything whenever she needs you. The way you call, even when you’re far away, even when you’re tired, just to listen to her talk about her day. The way you come home and find us passed out on the couch, and, exhausted as you are, you still do the dishes that I didn’t have time for. You do so much, Seungkwan, don’t you dare think it’s not enough! Because, even as little as she still is, your little girl notices these things. She knows you would do anything for her, she knows you love her more than anything.”

Seungkwan pulls back and wipes the tears off his face.

“I do”, he agrees. “I love both of you more than I ever thought I could love anyone.” You push back a strand of hair that was falling into his eyes, and watch him melt against your touch.

“I know”, you whisper. You lean in slowly and press your lips against this, shivering at the feeling. Even after years of getting to kiss him, it still feels like a dream. You close your eyes and run your fingers through his hair. He deepens the kiss and you blush as his tongue finds yours. You try desperately to get closer to him, pulling on his shirt and whining when he pushes you back.

“Maybe we should just go home.” You return Seungkwan’s smirk and he turns the motor back on.

As he drives you can’t help but notice the bulge in his pants. You grin as you let your hand move over his thigh. He grips the steering wheel tightly as you touch his cock through his pants, ever so slightly.

“I guess I’m not the only one who was affected by that kiss.”

“Let’s just get home in one piece”, he says through gritted teeth. You can’t wait to have the house to yourselves. Your head is already swirling with ideas.

Maybe having your daughter at school isn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
